


Baguette

by Tokeii



Series: Demon AU [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon AU, Gen, Platonic Relationships, first time posting i dont know how to tag or do anything help, its not supposed to be romantic but take it however u want i guessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokeii/pseuds/Tokeii
Summary: In which Shu recounts meeting Mika to someone(364_Unbirthdays' demon AU)





	Baguette

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I'M XYNN AND I'M A SHITTY WRITER WHO'S NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING BEFORE  
> ALSO BEFORE YOU READ THIS PLEASE READ [UNO'S FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13377510/chapters/30637593) FIRST, IT'S PROBABLY GONNA GIVE YOU A MUCH BETTER IDEA OF THE AU  
> now that that's outta the way  
> here's how shu and mika met to all of yall who wanted mika in uno's fic! what? nobody? well anyway you got this so have fun!!
> 
> oh also it's from shu's perspective
> 
> do leave a comment if you liked it!

I was 8. 8 years and 4 months old if you wanted to get into details, but that's not the point.

The point is, that's when I got a "little brother" of sorts, if you could call him that. No, no, stop that train of thought, he's not biologically related to me, god forbid you give me some time to explain!

See, I was coming home from the bakery, arms full of various pastries. Croissants are my favourite, but I wouldn't pass up some well made baguettes. Croissant in hand, bag of bread wedged in my elbow, I made it down the street.

A gust of wind and _something_ brushed against my arm for a moment. Along with one of my baguettes. A rough black winged creature, from the feeling of it. I scanned around. No bird's big enough to create a draft, so it must have been one of _those_ .

  
  
Oh? Ah, by "those" I mean supernatural things, demons, spirits, fae and the like. I've always been able to sense them, if I couldn't outright see them. Must be due to some exorcist blood in me.

The Itsuki name has long since been associated with exorcists, but every few generations a child is born with a special affinity for magical things. There are still exorcist houses in this time and age, mind you, but all I can think of at the top of my head are the Hasumi's.

  
Quite a tangent there, wasn't it? Anyway, I spotted her (him?) sitting on the windowsill of a nearby building. Finishing off the baguette like they've never eaten in half a millenia.

Knowing these beings and their ridiculously long lifespans, it was entirely possible. But also knowing them with their powers, _it was entirely ridiculous that one would resort to stealing from a child_ . Christ, most of them didn't need to eat human food at all!

You know how you're able to tell when someone's looking at you sometimes? Looks like it's the same with this- whatever this is. It looked up from my baguette and glanced at me, making eye contact for a split second. Is that panic? _Why is he panicking?_ And then he scrambled and fell of the windowsill and started bolting down the street.

With wings like those, you'd think he'd be using them. But no. He plainly and simply ran down the street, not even very quickly, and I gave chase.

  
  
I cornered him into an alley. Correction, he practically cornered himself into an alley. His thought process is something I fail to understand to this day. He turned around. Didn't look like he was going to escape, or rather, didn't know how to escape.  
  
_What should I do? I've never been very good at interacting with others, should I make small talk or just get to the point? Wait, is he able to talk first of all?!_

"My baguette." There. Straight to the point. Your move.

He tilted his head, not unlike a confused puppy. Took him a few seconds to realise its the name of the bread he's holding. (Probably. Hopefully.) "I'M-," a cough. A gulp of saliva. "I'm sorry!" He looked like he was on the brink of tears.

On closer inspection, apart from the branch-like antlers and wings, as well as ridiculously long hair, he did look to be about my age. Maybe a tad younger. Acted it too. My curiosity was peaked. Rarely do you see young fae (my best guess to what he was) around, they're usually recluses who only ever leave their little fairy villages to bless princesses or something. Who knows.

"How old are you?" Thinking. Counting on his fingers? "7," the reply. Interesting. "Why did you steal my baguette?"

 

I felt like one of those criminal interrogators you see on TV. I was, and still am, very fond of those kinds of people. They're very cool. Lots of authority.

 

"I was hungry?" Sounds like a generic excuse, but considering his small frame it probably wasn't. Still raises some questions though. He didn't seem very good at stealing and was even worse at escaping, so he obviously had another way to survive 7 years. Did he really need human food to survive? I still had my suspicions. Non-humans hardly ever needed human food to survive. Sure, they might eat to enjoy the taste, but needing it to survive? Practically unheard of.

"The others haven't given me food in a week." I was probably staring him down while composing my thoughts. Apologies. But what's this? 'Others'? A family? But from the sound of it, adopted probably. I might even go so far as to say unwillingly. But I've never heard of any species that would neglect a dependent child.

 

Ah? Sorry, I'm probably using words like 'unheard', 'never heard of' and 'rare' too much. But really, this kid was defying all that I knew about the supernatural, and that was a lot. Turn around and take a good look at that bookshelf back there. No, to the right, _you know, the one filled with books?_ Yes. That. They're all about fairies, demons, whatevers, whatnots, and I've read through all of them at least once. Back on topic.

 

Remember how I said I would never understand this kid's thought process? I don't understand my 8 year old self's thought process either. Back then, my reaction to hearing him go hungry for a week was to drag him home. The only way I could have done that was if he was too tired to even struggle, which is saying something.

I'm from a rather well off family, as you can tell by now. Wait. You really couldn't tell? Is that honest or are you just making fun of me?!

Anyway.

My parents were off on some business trip or something back then, and would be for another week or so, so it was just me and the two maids at home. I snuck the kid up to my room and asked for some sweets and curry rice before locking the door and continuing the interrogation.  
  
"What's your name?" The question I should have started with. "Um," a pause. "Some of 'em call me Mika?" Mika. A pretty cute name actually. He probably didn't have a surname from the looks of it, so let's see... hmm...

"Kagehira Mika. Sound good to you?" Kagehira. A piece of a shadow, that's what he felt like.

Confusion, but just for a moment. Then his face lit up.

"Kagehira... Kagehira Mika!" He kept repeating it like he'd just learnt a new word. Technically he did, thinking about it now. "Uhh... What's yer name?" He's got a pretty obvious kansai accent now that he's isn't a bundle of nerves anymore. So quick to trust someone.

"Itsuki Shu." Thinking. "Can I call ya Oshi-san? Like... Like, y'know, shishou?" A nickname already? Jeez. "Whatever. Sure."

 

"So. What's this 'others' you were talking about before?"

Confusion. Understanding. Trying to come up with a coherent explanation.

"There's this place in the forest sorta near here where ya can't get to unless you're trying to, I've been living there as long as I can remember, I think? It's like, a place all the adults like to come to, to drink their bitter juice and talk loudly. Usually they bring me something to eat, but sometimes they forget to so I gotta go out and get food myself." He looks up at me with those eyes of his, all four of them. They're pretty weird now that I've gotten a good look at them. The ones on my left yellow, the other cyan. I honestly didn't notice he had an extra smaller pair under the pair humans usually have.

A real four eyes indeed.

 

"I'm so sorryforstealin'yerbreadandIhavenoideawhyyerbeingsonicetomesoI'llleaveifyawantmeto, really!!" He looked back down and _was he crying?_ Honestly, I didn't get why I brought him home either. Must have been the way he looked so hungry and sad and the fact that **he stole my baguette and would pay for that with his soul** or something like that.

"Look I brought you here, you're not going to just leave so easily. Also, did those 'adults' call you something?" I was trying to figure out how he could possibly pass as a human. He seemed like a fae, most likely a changeling or something of the sort.

Hopefully he would be a shapeshifter in any case. Would make explaining him to my parents when they got back so much easier when he didn't look like the grim reaper as a child. "They liked callin' me 'kid'? And 'boy'?" Good call back there at the alley, getting straight to the point instead of making small talk. "Did they call you a changeling by any chance?"

"A few times, not too often, but yeah." Bingo.

"If, and you probably are, a changeling, you should be able to shapeshift or cast an illusion over yourself. That's all changelings are good at, isn't it? It's all mind over matter, just think of looking like yourself, but without antlers and wings. And those 2 extra eyes. Do you see 2 extra eyes on me? No. Get rid of them." Hopefully he caught onto all of that.

He tilted his head again. Looks like he didn’t. Or did he? He closed his eyes and focused for a while, antlers and wings literally melting away. I certainly was a sight to behold, seeing one change their appearance. Hell, I hardly ever saw any of those things out and about in the first place. Really, now that I think about it, he must have been concealing his entire presence when stealing my baguette. It did feel more like a crow flying past than a _7 year old_ flying past. Or, you know, it’s just my memory failing me about something that happened almost 10 years ago.

“Get rid of your extra eyes too” He now looked perfectly normal, apart from the pair of smaller eyes under where humans normally have a pair eyes. I let him keep the long hair because, well, honestly it looked pretty. I was quite fond of pretty things when I was younger, and I still am, albeit to the smaller extent.

He looked at me awkwardly again before just simply keeping them shut. A compromise of sorts, I suppose. Whatever.

 

What?

“What then?”

Then a couple of years passed and I came to Yumenosaki, a year later Kagehira followed. You asked for how we met, not our life stories, though I might as well have told you that at this point. If you want any more, go look for Kagehira. Don’t pout at me, I’m seeing enough of that from him already. Run along now, Aoi, the croissants in the bakery are going to sell out if I dilly-dally with you any more.

**Author's Note:**

> ya thank you for reading it!!  
> again, leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> big thank you to [364_Unbirthdays](http://archiveofourown.org/users/364_Unbirthdays/pseuds/364_Unbirthdays) and [tenshi](https://twitter.com/ogamu_zaynshi) for this AU!!
> 
> (shhh don't tell anyone but it's from shu's perspective bc i suck at writing 3rd person)
> 
> here's some extra art heheh I love drawing mika  
> 
> 
> also I've got a sequel of sorts planned, it's gonna take a while to write tho


End file.
